


A Letter to Virgil

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides Comms Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Janus writes Virgil an apology letter in attempts to get him back
Series: Sanders Sides Comms Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897999
Kudos: 6





	A Letter to Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted nine months ago on my tumblr! I'm backlogging my works here!

_Dear Virgil,_

The deceitful side walked through the house, stopping outside Virgil’s old room.

_I know things have never been easy between us, but if I’m being honest, I miss your presence._

Dust and cobwebs clung to the furniture, casting a darker light in the abandoned room.

Deceit stood inside, looking around at the old items. He stooped to pick up Virgil’s old hoodie.

_I always thought of you as a son, as someone for me to teach and take care of._

Deceit fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as he cried into the hoodie.

_Maybe I was wrong._

Remus placed a gentle hand on the other side’s shoulder, motioning for him to follow.

_Maybe I was too desperate for a son figure that I made you uncomfortable._

Remus’ illusion helped Deceit for a short time, dissolving when he fell apart again.

_I never intended to do that. Not to you._

His dreams became nightmares, filling with images of Virgil leaving; the very fabric binding them falling through his fingers.

_I am so genuinely sorry for what happened. If you ever want to come back…_

He woke with a tear-soaked pillow, an idea surfacing in his mind.

_…I would welcome you with open arms._

_Just come back, and I’ll_

[the bottom half of the letter is waterlogged with tears, ink smudging the words.]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
